


Big Hands

by skargasm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a thing for Sam's big hands....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hands

Sam had abnormally big hands. Dean could pretty much testify to the fact that Sam's hands were substantially larger than Dad's. Of course, when Dad was laying on the slaps it wasn't quite the same sort of punishment.

When Sammy laid on the slaps, he liked Dean to be naked and laid out for him. He said it was because he loved to see all of that beautifully golden tanned skin in front of him and know that it was all his.

To touch.

To kiss.

To mark.

It was kinda nice that Sam was built proportionate. 

Yeah, big hands.


End file.
